Talk:Millie/Archive 1
This is an archive for a talk page. Millie Description Issues D: yesh. Millie, in the manga was a creamy-tan-brown tabby. T_T We're they TRYING to make her look like Silverstream or something? o__O;; It is confirmed she is the description listed in the real books, not the mangas.--Jakko123 23:36, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry I don't have the transcript, but in a chat with the Erins, it was confirmed that Millie was silver - the Erins promised a friend that they would model Millie after his cat. --Fx 01:25, 15 November 2008 (UTC) POV problems In the section where Millie refuses a Warrior name, the POV is very Clanist. SparrowWing 22:56, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry im saying this, but whats a POV? I will get rid of my comment when/if i get an answer.-''Sunnyfrost'' The Fourth Apprentice I read over the allianges in The Fourth Apprentice and I don't think I saw Millie listed. --Spottedwing 01:36, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Same here, could it be a typo?--Yukitora 05:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Maybe she died *crosses fingers*--Nightfall101 14:29, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Well I looked at the sneak peak at amazon.com and she wasn't listed there either. If she died it would be a little more dramtic as apposed to her dieing and Erin Hunter not telling us till the next series because shes Graystripes mate and plays a pretty important role. --Spottedwing 02:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) The browse inside shows a scene with her alive and well! It's just a typo! Millie is alive people! i'm the lowest of the stupid low--Nightfall101 05:04, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I agree. i'm a stupid person too--Dragonfrost 18:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) grr millie's so annoying,wanting to join a clan but refuse the oldest law of the warrior code.she should have more info in outcast. does anyone else think that Millie, Daisy and Brook should have clan names like Daisyfur (Daisy), Silverlily (millie) and Brookflower (brook)or something that is a clan cat name i mean i understand they are thunderclan cats but holy crackers (i know its corny but the word i had was explicit) have some respect for your clan even if you don't do anything besides pop out kits and eat or tell other warriors what "happeeens in zee mountaaaaains" (brook) or if you are a warrior and a queen who acts like she is a major warrior(Millie), have a name represent!! -leopardfoot mille warrior name should be sil;verstripe not mille!!!!!!!!! thats agastthe code!!!!!!!! and on top of it all Brook and daisy congratulate Millie for keeping he kittypet name, THATS TREASON!!!!!!!!!!!! I agree, Millie should atleast have some respect 4 the warrior code ClarrissaMy Talk Page 20:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) For the last time, take this stuff to the forums. You should know that by now. AppleDapple :3 15:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Leapordfoot its FINE. Lots of cats have broken the warrior code and gotten off easily (i.e. Firestar). Brook didn't take a warrior name because she belonged in the mountians. Millie and Daisy have their own free will. You don't need to blow up at them. And Clarrissa, Millie does have respect for the warrior code. You don't have to accuse her otherwise just because her name is still Millie. Like I just said, they have their free will. -''Sunnyfrost'' Yeah but she still wanted to stuff her face with common kittypet slop! Besides I dont think anon users have a say.Zoe27 16:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) For The last time (again) Go to the forums! please. Snickers20 17:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) You're right Zoe, annous users don't have a say. Also, I could ask someone to delete this right now, so go to the fourms 'please. Last warning, Ham and Eggsa days work for a chicken, a lifetime commitment for a pig 20:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Silverstream=Millie?!?! Yeah I know she was a creamy-brown tabby but here they try to make her like silverstream! She will never replace her! She's a silver tabby everywhere but the Graystripe manga. Also, Vicky based her appearance off a friend's cat, not Silverstream. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 00:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Rouge She should be listed as a Rouge shouldn't she? I'll edit it myself if I'm right. :) BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 22:08, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I believe she was a loner, not a rogue... [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread]] 22:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Millie well yes millie willl never replace siverstreem but dosen't Graystripe deserve somthing i mean he lost his love he will always lolve siverstreem but she died and he deserves Millie Millie well yes millie willl never replace siverstreem but dosen't Graystripe deserve somthing i mean he lost his love he will always lolve siverstreem but she died and he deserves Millie This page is for discussing ways on how to improve the article. Please take this kind of talk to the fourms. [[User:Moonflight|'Moon']][[User talk:Moonflight|'flight']] 05:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Millie well yes millie willl never replace siverstreem but dosen't Graystripe deserve somthing i mean he lost his love he will always love siverstreem but she died and he deserves Millie Concerns * Needs Warrior's Refuge Section added. Snickers20 17:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) * Outcast section needs to be updated. * History needs to be neatened up a bit [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 14:45, 4 May 2008 (UTC) * Needs her warrior ceremony added. Even if it was interrupted, she did have one. 16:08, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Should we make "alternative" chararts for her being a creamy tabby? You know how Heathertail has a gray charart that says something like: "Alternative Warrior" or something? Since Millie was first pictured as a creamy brown tabby with yellow eyes, do you think we should make other chararts with her looking like that? 20:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC)Oceanmist101 I think we should. But, you have to take it up with PCA, not here. =3 ♥ Hollyfeather™ ♥Misunderstood by All 18:38, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually, alternate images are being debated right now, and Millie's alternate loner image has been declined a few times. Besides, PCA is in an inactive phase right now. 18:41, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, okay. It should be considered, but, if no one agrees, then I guess we can't complain. ♥ Hollyfeather™ ♥Misunderstood by All 19:00, October 14, 2010 (UTC) You can argue your case, if you want, here. 19:10, October 14, 2010 (UTC) What's a charat and how do you get there? I'm new at this. -Mudstone :A charart is the picture at the top of the page. You make them here. 06:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :When was she pictured as a creamy color? I always have pictured her as a gray tabby... Moonecho752 (talk) 22:04, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Moonecho, in the Lost Warrior arc, the artist was never told Millie's colour except "tabby". So she was drawn as rosy brown/creamy, like the artist thought it was. By the time he learned his mistake, he was planning the pages for Warrior's Refuge. -- Trivia Statements Should they be combined? Since they're from the same series, does it really make any real point to have them as different bullets? ♥ Hollyfeather™ ♥Misunderstood by All 17:08, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Whether they're from the same series or not, I don't think so because they're describing entirely different things. But that's a good question, though ^-^ 20:34, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Should Graystripe be listed as her mentor? ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 03:18, November 26, 2010 (UTC) He could be listed as her unofficial mentor. Just find the page number where he first began training her and add it in to her charcat. 03:37, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. It says "Mentor" though it should say "Mentor (Unnoficial)"..... can anyone change it idk how to? 20:15, May 1, 2011 (UTC) It's been done. Not by me though.Kittykat4646 (talk) 09:33, October 5, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 Trivia Should it really be added in the trivia about her sickness? It never says what sickness she can't catch, and every animal gets sick, like us humans, when we get shots. Not to mention most vaccinations need to be done yearly. -- 22:26, March 8, 2011 (UTC) People have to get shots annually. If Millie had been in ThunderClan for a while, she would've needed a new shot in order to be immune. -Mudstone Manga I noticed in the manga version her fur is pinkish, but on here it's silver with gray stripes.Shadewing :) 16:25, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Mangas are all wrong. We don't use them because they're not real- really, the create any cat pelt color they want. Shadey, Please take it to the forums :). 16:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I know this was a looooooong time ago, but I think it should be listed in the trivia. I have another tab open, Millie's Trivia, and I see that she doesn't have that listed. I don't think I'll be able to add it, because I have no idea in StarClan how to cite xDDD Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 02:33, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Collar? Should we add a collar? I mean the books never mentioned her taking it off, or even stating that. I'm very confused!Moonstream 12:55, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : Not all pet cats where collars. If it was never mentioned I'm inclined to interpret that as "she never wore one". 14:30, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : : Okay, thank's!Moonstream 14:34, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : : But she did have one! In the whole manga trilogy, the only places she dosen't have one are the covers, so I'm guessing she took it off shortly after joining ThunderClan, like Firestar. -Mudstone : : We don't really cite the manga as decent references, as they aren't drawn or written by the Erins. If we went with the graphic novel description, she'd be pink in her charart. 22:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : Exactly. My cat Sooty doesn't wear a collar, but he had one and got it off himself. Still, if it's just included in the article that she may have worn a collar. Kittykat4646 (talk) 09:30, October 5, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 Multiple Vandalisms I think this page should be semi-protected, as it's clear to see (just be scrolling through the history of edits to this page) that many who dislike the idea of Graystripe moving on and taking another mate insted of moping over Silverstream his entire life enjoy vandalising this page. This page seems to get defaced at least once a week. I think someone should make it so only users can edit it. 22:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ugh Millie!!!!! i agree with blossomfall, all she does all day long is 1. fuss excessivly over briarlight 2. tell blossomfall that she does a bunch of things wrong, and 3. seems not to notice that bumblestripe and blossomfall are even there!!! i don't care if graystripe is heart broken again even tho he is like my 2nd fav, seriously? she is the most fussy and unuseful cat of all of them, at least daisy seems to know what to do when kits are born, or when a she-cat is expecting. who agrees with me that millie manipulated all the cats? she like totally seemed so sweet and everyone was like awwww, graystripe has a new love, this is great, then like rite as she got back to thunderclan, she was constantly worrying about everything!!! sry if i offend any millie lovers. 00:34, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Moonthorn :This belongs on the Off-wiki Forum, so take it there. 00:40, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Excessive Vandalism I think this page should be protected due to the gross amount of vandalism made on it by anons. 22:12, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, but you should contact a sysop for immediate action. ;) 22:16, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Torn ear In the last hope they say she has a torn ear from fighting. Should that be added to her description? If you can cite it, then yes. If not, no. 18:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Millie I just noticed something in the trivia section: Millie being described as gray. I don't think that should be there. Instead, I think her alternate description, a light gray tabby, would be fine. Sometimes, the authors' writing style with tabbies refers to them without stripes, like Brook and Leafpool. (I'll provide page cites if asked) Songheart (talk) 14:08, July 3, 2015 (UTC)Songheart